Mitzi
Mitzi is a Pomeranian-dog who is the former leader of the Core Pets. In-universe, she harnesses the Electricity element. She appears as one of the titular protagonists in her debut, Power Pets. Creation Concept & Development Mitzi as a fictional-character was originally drawn back in 2011, where she was often depicted as a young puppy with a very fox-like design. In fact, as a few years went by, more modern & accurate illustrations of the character declare that Mitzi should be a Pomeranian, due to how fuzzy she looked. For a start of her persona, Mitzi was intentionally portrayed to be cute and spunky, yet also arrogant & rambunctious by nature. History Biography Mitzi hails from a rare breed of Pomeranian-dogs. She was once founded, as a small puppy inside a crate, by the Fire-guardian Theophilus. Mitzi was then raised and trained to master other major elements, in which eventually became useful for getting through danger on her adventures. Although quite feisty in the battlefield, Mitzi is overall an honorary heroine at heart, along with many of her friends. She cooperate her allies and strives to forever protect the Pets World from what evil might throw, even if it is not willingly. Power Pets Series' First Edition Mitzi is a titular character, being one of the core protagonists in fact. Her biography states that her breed is considered rare, and that she could master other elements (unlike many of the more common breeds), though apparently prefers using electricity out of them all. Power Pets 2: Kaiju Force In the sequel, Mitzi retains her standard status. She and the other Petz meet larger, kaiju to stop a familiar evil. Spin-offs Pets Kart Mitzi is described as a "medium-lightweight" type of driver. She is moderated as more versatile than most of the other characters in the roster, making her a good start for both beginners and experts equally. This however, does not mean her statistics are all perfectly balanced. Mitzi does in fact, keep her distinction of speed & weight being higher/lower-than-average, respectively. Her signature kart is the Flying Ferrari, an unlockable vehicle. General Information Physical Appearance Mitzi has a pale-brown coat of fur, with some lighter patches on her muzzle, underbelly, and bushy-tail. She bears eight whiskers (4 on each side), dark-blue eyes, and pointed-ears with rounded-tips. She also wears a yellow collar, having an imprinted lightning-bolt symbol. Mitzi usually stands on all four paws like all Pets can, but on certain occasions she would go in a bipedal position; kart-racing and other sports, for example. Personality Mitzi is generally eager & determined to stop evil, but also feisty, sometimes territorial and has little regard for her own safety. She would rather do the most confronting part more than any other task. In fact, this often leads her to being arrogant & too curious to understand what danger could lie ahead. Later on, Mitzi became more naive, caring, and likely to have more responsibilities than before. She is also willing to help others who get along with her on various journeys. In certain spin-offs, Mitzi is primarily-well challenger who can get competitive along with her friends. She is typically associated with the color yellow, which commonly defines being energetic and cheerful, as well as viewing the future in an optimistic light. This also comes well with Mitzi's iconic element, Electricity. Abilities Speed & Agility: Mitzi demonstrates having supreme speed that almost no other pet could rival. Candy is one of the very few who can surpass her, and others like Cierra can only get close to Mitzi's speed for at least a few minutes. Electric Manipulation: 'Mitzi is known for spewing short blasts of electricity at her foes but cannot shoot a full-length streak of lightning. In ''Power Pets, if this ability is upgraded to its last stage, she can fire 3 lightning blasts to take-down multiple opponents at once. Mitzi is also able to charge her power until she can unleash a ball of electricity, which explodes violently upon impact. It even sends out a bright wave that could do extra damage to enemies within a long range. '''Headbutt: '''Mitzi has learned to charge into her enemies head-first without tripping. If upgraded to do maximum-damage ("Stunning Ram"), she could even stun enemies temporarily. '''Weaknesses Mitzi does have a major flaw; 'claw-grappling. Despite having claws, she often struggles at gripping onto cliffs and edges, even for a short amount of time. Also, her lack of superior strength could unfortunately lead to her downfall, as Mitzi is rather a balanced speedy-character, and not built solely for major defensive purposes. Trivia * Mitzi was the first character to be created, and initially involved as the leader of the Core Pets. Candy later took this role as the new, prominent head of the team (as of 2015). }} Category:Electricity Element Category:Petz Category:Core Petz Category:Canines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters